Weaponized Alternate Ending
by QHReiner
Summary: Where Melissa is more hands on in helping her son.


_Authors Note: I really wanted Weaponized to end differently. I wanted Melissa to save her son, and for the antidote to not be an instant cure. So here's a oneshot of how I envision the ending..._

Rafael McCall hears conversation as he wanders through the school looking for his son. As he rounds a corner, he sees a man holding a gun to his son's best friend's head. Stiles is braced for a shot, and the man is counting 3….2….

Before he can get to one, Rafe shoots the man in the shoulder of his gun wielding arm. The man yells in surprise as he drops his gun and spins around to face him. Rafe swiftly moves forward, and with a well-aimed punch, drops the man to the ground unconscious. His ex-wife has sent him a bizarre text message, a message to relay to Scott, and he's sure Stiles knows where the teen is.

"Melissa said to tell Scott there's an antidote, reishi mushrooms in a jar in the vault. Tell Scott!" he tells the shocked youth. Stiles takes off, and with one more quick check to make sure the gunman is out cold, he takes off to follow Stiles.

* * *

Rafe catches Stiles at a very solid looking vault door, pounding frantically and calling to Scott. The poor boy is near tears and falling to the ground in desperation. Rafe's cell phone rings, and he sees "Melissa" pop up on the screen.

"I'm with Stiles, we're in the basement of the school at the vault door. We can't get in!" he tells Melissa.

"We're at the school, I've got someone who can get in. We're on our way down." she replies and the phone disconnects.

Rafe doesn't have much time to process how nothing that is going on right now makes any sense before Melissa appears with none other than Derek Hale. Derek runs up to the vault door, and with a glance to a wide-eyed Melissa who is nodding at him to go ahead, he places fingers with claws that seem to appear out of nowhere into some holes in the vault wall and twists his hand in a way that seems to be unlocking the door. The door slides open, and the four rescuers pour into the vault.

* * *

_Melissa_

I know what to expect as I enter the vault since I watched the virus kill the poor young man that Satomi and Deaton brought to me, but I am overcome by panic when I see Scott laying on the floor, partially wolfed out with black ichor running from his eyes and mouth. I see his friends Kira and Malia here as well, but Scott is my priority.

"Scott!" I run to his side and gather him in my arms. His eyes are open, but he's not focusing on anything.

"Mom, I can't see anything." he moans. "I know baby, we're here to fix it." I assure him.

"Find the mushrooms!" I yell as I cradle my boy in my lap. Rafe stares at Scott with a look of horror on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" he asks. I realize what a shock all of this must be, but I can't deal with the fallout until Scott is safe. A hear glass shatter and realize that Derek has thrown a jar to the ground. Mushroom dust fills the air, and I hope that even just inhaling that will help Scott and the others. To be sure though, Derek and I have brought a thermos of hot water, and Derek is currently mixing the contents of the jar into the hot water. He shakes it up and then hands it to me.

"Come on Scott, drink this Sweetheart," I say as I tip the Thermos to his lips. His red eyes are slightly open, and I see him trying to drink. After a few sips, I tell Scott I'll be right back and hurry over to give Kira some of the antidote as well. "Somebody get Mr. Yukimari," I command before handing over the thermos to Stiles, who takes it to Malia. Derek runs out of the vault, he should be able to find Kira's father pretty quickly.

Walking back to Scott, I see Rafe staring at Scott, taking in the claws, the fangs, the extra hair that's filled in. Though I have some well-earned dislike for Scott's father, I understand how overwhelming the situation must be. It wasn't too long ago that I was facing the same surprise in my introduction to the supernatural.

"Scott didn't want you to know, but this is why he's at the center of every strange event that has happened in the town lately. He was bitten by a werewolf over a year ago, and now he and his pack keep getting dragged into these terrifying situations over and over again. The latest threat is some psycho that is murdering the supernaturals around here, and Scott's got a high price on his head." I kneel down and run my hand through Scott's damp hair. "Someone infected everyone in the school with a weaponized strain of Canine Distemper. It won't kill the humans, they are beginning to recover already, but it kills werewolves."

"Werewolves…" Rafe says faintly.

"Scott, honey, did it help? Are you feeling any better?" I ask.

Scott starts to sit up, still looking unsteady. "I feel like maybe my strength is coming back, I still can't see," he says somewhat panicked sounding.

"Deaton said it might take a day or so for you to fully recover, your healing has been slowed down."

"How are the others?" Scott asks. I look around and see Stiles helping Malia to sit up, and Mr. Yukimura has been found and he's checking over Kira.

"They both seem to be the same as you, you're all going to be fine." I turn to address everyone else, "We've gotta get these kids out of here without getting

them mixed up with the CDC. Derek, is there another way out?"

"Yes," he responds, "there's another door under the school sign. We can call the sheriff to let us know if it's clear."

"Ok, I'm on it."

* * *

10 minutes later, we're helping the sick teens out. Rafe is supporting a limp, but determined Scott, Derek has Malia, and Mr. Yukimura is carrying Kira. The Sheriff meets us outside the door, and gapes at the sight of the partially transformed and bloody kids we're dragging out. He has my car waiting close enough to sneak the kids in without anyone seeing. He nods at Rafe, "Guess the secret is out."

"Yea, but I've ordered no questions until we all recover more." My stomach twists as I help guide Scott into the passenger seat of my car, his vision isn't improving yet and he nearly hits his head. We get Malia settled in the back seat next. She snarks about never having problems like this when she was a coyote. Mr. Yukimura has Stiles pull his car around, he's going to take Kira home. He wishes everyone well, and they pull out to head home.

"Thank you Sheriff for your help. We'll help Malia call home a little later, she can tell her father she's staying at Lydia's tonight."

"Ok, I have to head back and help get the school cleared." He leans down to wish Scott and Malia well in the car. "Stiles, you can go with them to, I'm sure Scott will appreciate you being around tonight. I'll see you after my shift tomorrow.". Stiles gives him a hug and crawls in the back seat with Malia. I see him take her hand and squeeze it. Rafe seems to be recovering from his shock, he says he's going to get his car and meet us at home.


End file.
